


fanfiction gone astray

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marvel Universe, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: Kamala had been having intrusive thoughts about our favorite web, so she decided to write her thoughts out then delete the story excepted she didn't.
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Peter Parker, Kamala Khan/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	fanfiction gone astray

Kamala really wanted something to happen not that nothing was happening she just needed to distract her, but now it was all quiet, she wished someone could keep her company, she could have a girl talk with iron heart they did have a lot in common, she slowly had her mind wonder.

She imagined that Spider-Man landed next to her, "hey miss marvel, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good few bumps and bruises from crime fighting, I also have all my friends talking about their boyfriends and girlfriends." she complained.

He pulled out a sandwich, "so you're not dating anyone?" he asked before biting into his sandwich.

She was nervous, "well with being a hero and school work I don't get much chance to have a boyfriend, what happens if I'm on a date and I'm needed as miss marvel."

"yeah I tried to date once and they almost died just by being around me." he said.

She smiled, "it's like we are always always near the center of the trouble."

He laughed a little, "yeah, the only way we would be able to date anyone is if they were a hero."

"you're right and it would save a lot of lying about injures." she joked to him.

"maybe we should try dating." he joked leaning against her.

She moved against till there lips almost touched.

She was snapped out of her daydream by an alarm from a bank, she landed out side the bank, she stood I the vault door.

She heard a thug getting hit, "you should be careful of strange men." Spider-Man said.

"this from a man in a red and blue spider suits." she said punching a man.

"from the swimsuit model." he responded.

"can you to stop flirting." the last thug said, they both looked at him and punched him.

After leaving the thugs for the police, they sat on a roof.

'so he thinks I could be a model.' she thought to herself, "so Peter, do you have a phone on you?" 

He was caught off guard by her using his name, "yes I have a phone on me."

"well, do you want to exchange numbers, for hero stuff." she asked.

She got home, she got Peter's number and she had her house all to herself thanks to her brother staying with his friends and her parents having a getaway for their anniversary, she laid on her bed and started having more fantastic about her and Spider-Man.

This had been happening for a few months they where both 17 so there is nothing wrong with it but the thoughts were getting more common and she did the only she could think of, write a fanfiction, she was going to delete it later and not use their names she finished the story and hit save, before going to bed.

Peter had gotten home just as luck would have it aunt May had won a free trip and since he was one of the owners of Webb no school, he decided to read some of the fanfiction about himself, it a gave him a good idea of what people thought of him, he opened the newest story it was a story about him and Ms. marvel.

He finished the story it was a lot of smut, he felt embarrassed of what he read, he decided to send it to Kamala.

Kamala woke up and looked at her phone to see three messages from 'Arachnid'

'look at this fanfic, someone has a dirty mind.' followed by a link to a story, then another one twenty minutes later, 'I have to admit I never thought of using my webbing like that.'

She looked at the story, it was posted by her, she didn't post that story though, unless, she ran to her computer. 

She had posted it instead of saving it.

She couldn't tell Peter over text that she wrote the story, it was about three in the afternoon, 'hey want to get some lunch together this afternoon.'

Her phone dinged 'that sounds good, there's a place in queens I like to eat at if you want' the arachnid texted.

'Sure I'll meet you in queens in 30 minutes' she sent the message and changed into Ms. marvel.

Peter stood on the skyline tower it was a big and obvious meeting place, he saw Ms. marvel swing past, he jumped down and landed on a nearby.

Kamala landed next to him, "so what is this place your talking about."

"well I'm sure you know how much energy us superheroes burn and this place really good food in large servings for a good price." he said before jumping into alley and changing.

Kamala shaped shifted her clothes and followed his lead, as they walked into the restaurant a man came over to Peter, "good to see you again Peter, did you bring a date with you this time," he said looking at her, "I have to say you got a real catch."

Kamala was embarrassed, Peter spoke, "um, she's not my girlfriend."

The man was a little embarrassed, "well I assume that you want a tablet for two." Peter nodded.

After getting seated and ordering food they decided to talk.

Peter went first, "I can't believe someone made a fanfiction about us."

Kamala choked on her water, "yeah, what person would write that." she knew what person, her.

"we team up one time and there's a fanfiction of us." he said.

she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "well we have teamed up before."

"well our first public team up." he said bring up the past.

They had a nice meal and went to a roof top to talk some more, "wow that is probably the closest thing I'll ever have to a date." Kamala sighed.

"I know what you mean trying to date as a hero is hard." he said with his mask on top of his head.

she chuckled before leaning closer to him, her mind decided to give her a picture of them kissing she turned bright red, "y-yeah, but at least it would be easier to hide from my parents." she joked.

Peter looked over at her to see her face so close to his, he was captivated by her eyes, they slowly moved closer their lips touched, they didn't know if this was right but they liked it they pressed together more, they separated short of breath.

Peter moved away, "I'm sorry, I didn't." he was cut off by Kamala kissing him again.

Her brain proceeded what just happened, "I, I don't know what came over me." she apologized.

"no, I'm the one that started it." he said.

There was a silence, an explosion caught their attention, they landed on the ground to see Electro, she was robbing a jewelry store, lucky she wasn't at full strength so it was a fast fight.

After the fight Peter asked if Kamala wanted to come to his place, her parents had told her to never go to a boy's place but she had another 18+ fantastic and wanted to see would happen.

After 20 minutes they sat in Peter's room, they don't know what compelled them do this.

Kamala saw Peter start to take off his suits shirt, she saw that he was incredible sculpt body, her mind went into fantasy mode thinking about how he could push her down, when Peter sat next to her, she had mustered up enough courage to make a move, she pulled him to her and kissed him.

he kissed her back and pushed her down, they continue more as Kamala slid her hands up his chest.

She wanted to try being on top, she flipped him on to his back and proceeded to bite his collarbone, he let out a moan.

As they went further they took off their clothes Peter couldn't help but stare as Kamala took off her bra.

She looked up to see his dorky face, they continued and made out off over three hours thanks to their super human abilities after their love making they laid naked together cuddling on the bed with a blanket over them as they slipped into slumber.

the next morning Kamala wondered down stairs to try and find the kitchen for some water in one of Peter's shirts and her underwear.

"who are you and why are you in my house?" a older lady asked her.

Kamala was like a deer in headlights, she tried to think of who she could be, 'she must be Peter's mum.' she thought, "um, hi Miss Parker." she said.

"that doesn't tell me who you are?" may asked.

At that moment they heard a thud for up stairs, then foot steps, Peter ran into the kitchen and froze when he saw aunt May.

He just accepted his fate, "Peter who is this girl?" she asked a little disappointed in her nephew.

"Um are, well you see." Kamala loved to see the incredible Spiderman turn into a dork.

She decided to rip of the band-aid, "I'm Kamala and I'm Peter's girlfriend," she could feel the tension in the air, "right Petey?" she gave him her best puppy eyes, giving him the hint.

He quickly knew that she was right, he couldn't tell may they hocked up for one night, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you May but I didn't want to upset you." he was kind of telling you the truth.

"well you two are going have to explain why she's here." May said crossing her arms. They sat in the living room, May was in an arm chair and the two teen heroes on the couch, "so how did you two meet?" 

Peter was the one who answered, "well we literally ran into eachother."

"then we kept running into eachother, so I asked if he wanted to get coffee." Kamala continued.

May knew they were bullshiting, she took a long look at Kamala, "you know do look really familiar to me," she said, it hit her, "wait your that Ms. Marvel girl that saved me before."

This was the first time a normal person figured out her identity out, "w-w-what do you mean?" she stammered.

"don't worry I haven't told anyone about Peter's secret," both of the teen's eyes bulged.

"wait, May you knew?" he asked.

"that your Spiderman of course, I live in the same house as you." May smiled, "and I know I can't stop you, I just want you to try and be safer, that mean both of you."

"wait why are you worried about me?" Kamala asked a little confused.

"I was a teenager to and I know why you would be here in the morning, so if you need anything just ask." the young heroes realized what she meant, "now do you kids want some breakfast." she said standing up.


End file.
